cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Che Adela
|death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Peruvian (1983-2012) Hispanic (2012-) |constituency = |party = Hispanic Workers Party |house = Popular House of Hispanic Federation |spouse = Reyna Adela |multiple_spouses = |children = Olivia Adela, Pablo Adela |issue = |residence = Cuzco, Hispanic Federation (When he is no longer president) |almamater = Unknown |profession = Cuban-Born Peruvian Politician 1988-2012 |religion = Christian |signature = Che Paper.jpg }} Chao redirects here. For the user, see User:Chao101 Che ''"Chao" Adela (Born June 16, 1963) is the 1st and current president of Hispanic Confederation. As President, he succeeded to the presidency on June 22, 2012, when the new nation of The Greater Hispanic American Confederation was formed. As president, he announced the new nation joining The United Coalition of Nations. Due to the war that the nation is in, Chao has grown more and more determined to make the Hispanic Republic a global leader and the most powerful nation in the world, or at least close to there. He also allied himself with President Hardin of Pacific America, Zachary Bowers of 3DS fans, Compassmaker of Ampersand, and more leaders. He is known by many people as Chao. is his hero. He also has a kind and gentle heart and will do anything for anyone if they need help. History Che Adela was born on June 16, 1963, the 2nd child of 4 children of Raul Adela and Oria Adela, in the capital of the communist country of Cuba, Havana. While he was a child, he saw and experienced misery across the country. To Chao, communism was unfair to the hard working and had banned freedom. He also believed that cuba was to dependent on the , the communist superpower that included Russia. Due to this, Chao hated Cuba, and he worked really hard to change it. In 1982, when he was 19, he fled to Peru, to escape the communist Regime of Political Life After he left the military, he decided to try his hand at politics. He wanted to run for governor of SR (San Ricardo), and ran for it in 1985. He soon won and was inagurarted in 1986. He then decided to create a policy, on anti-bullying and created special schools that don't allow bullying. He declined a 2nd term but ran for mayor of Mayamay insted. He made the city into a good economy, and made it a huge city. After 1996 however, he decided to retire. Clearly, he changed his mind, becuase 16 years later, after a new country was created, he was its 1st president. Presidental Power After the new nation of Hispanic Confederation was created, he decided to make the nation richer, more democratic, and more interesting. He was the first leader of the nation to be born in a communist country, and he wanted his nation to be more successful than cuba, as it is not communist. He wanted to make the country, a powerful country, and a stronger voice in the world. When he joined UCoN, He traveled to Pacific America, and gave a speech there. Later that day he gave a speech to his citizens, about the great founding of Hispanic Confederation and UCoN. He also interviewed many T.V Hosts and news reporters, about everyday problems and more stuff. On August 1st, 2012, He gave a speech in Gibraltar called "The Great Hispanic Party Speech". On October 3, 2012 President Che gave a speech in the GHAC called the The WEST speech, about the Hispanic American Federation joining the Western Economic Supreme Treaty. ---- A Photograph of Che Adela A young Che Adela Che in a fancy military hat on July 31st, 2012 A Photograph of Che Adela A Statue of Che Adela in San Ricardo Che Adela right before giving his great "Hispanic Election Party" speech 'President Che Adela (left) chatting with one of the Generals of the Hispanic Army ' ---- Nicknames President Che His Presidency Father of the New South America Chao Quotes by Che Adela "If you win, you lose, even if you win." "Any alliance whose purpose is the intention to wage war is senseless and useless." "Today's Weak country can be Tomorrow's next superpower." "Wars are horrible events, and the fact that we lose our greatest citizens make it worst. I Do Not Support War, but There is no avoid." "Always outthink, never outfight" "Bigger is not always better" "Public Opinion is everything, Totalitarianism is nothing" "We Have the freedom of religion in this Grand Nation, but i myself am an Atheist." "To Unify is never to Bring Anarchy." "Brazil was once a nation, and the Spanish Had taken Brazil. A Very nice choice indeed, As Hispania (Hispanic Republic) has become The Leading country in the World, along with The U.S, The EU, and China. "Dictatorship or Democracy, Unless I Was a cruel ruling king, I'd Choose A to be a Democratic Leader." "One Death is Horrible, but One Million is 999 thousand times worse." "If the cold war between the United States and The USSR were still here, Stay out, We wouldn't want war with ethier nations." "Black and White Photos look better for future leaders who want to be known." "As there is too much anarchic land, groups still fight, avoid those fighting groups, but don't be weak." "Since we are the only nation in South America, We can Lead Latin America, whether by force, or by trade, we should be the leading Latin and Hispanic Country." "Chao and Chaos are similar, i don't know why such a nickname as Chao was given to me. However, its a nice name, and like other leaders, it was given to me. We shall make a nation like the , and Simon Bolivar shall be honored. Trivia ''For some reason, President Che loved black and white photos insted of Colored photos. ''President's Adela's Birthday is 6 days apart from his country's independence day. June 16th and June 22nd '' He is Hispanic (His new country) but he is really Part Irish, Part German, Part Spanish and Part Latino. His Father is Spanish and Latino and His mother is Irish and German. His Presidential Speech Good evening: ''"I Stand at this platform today, Speaking to all of my citizens, Proud and happy that the new nation of The Hispanic Democratic Republic, has been created, and reconized by all known nations. This is the 1st time I have spoken to you from this office, where so many decisions have been made that shaped the history from the beginning of time to where our new nation stands today. Each time I have done so to discuss with you some matter that I believe affected the national interest. ''In all the decisions I have made in my public life, I will always try to do what is best for the Nation. Throughout the long and difficult period of war, I have felt it was my duty to persevere, to make every possible effort to complete the creation of the Hispanic Republic to which you supported me. ''In the past few days, however, it has become evident to me that I shall be careful when i lead this country throughout the world. As long as there was such a base, I feel strongly that it is necessary to see the constitutional process through to its conclusion, that to do otherwise would be unfaithful to the spirit of that deliberately difficult process and a dangerously destabilizing precedent for the future. ''But with the appearance of that base, I now believe that the constitutional purpose still needs to be served, and there is a need for the process to be prolonged. ''I have never been a quitter. To leave office before my term is completed is abhorrent to every instinct in my body. But as President, I must put the interests of the Hispanic Republic first. The Hispanic Republic needs a full-time President and a full-time Congress, particularly at this time with problems we face at home and abroad. ''We have unlocked the doors that for a quarter of a decade stood between the superpowers and the Coalitions. ''We must now ensure that the one quarter of the world's people who live in those superpowers and Coalitions will be and remain not our enemies, but our friends. ''Together with those nations, we have made the crucial breakthroughs that have begun the process of limiting nuclear arms. ''When I first took the oath of office as President a few minutes ago , I made this sacred commitment: to "consecrate my office, my energies, and all the wisdom I can summon to the cause of peace among nations." ''By taking this action, I hope that I will have hastened the start of that process of healing which is so desperately needed in the world. ''Your dreams, your hopes, your goals, is what matters in this nation. Each and everyday will be a day to think about the people. ''For one to die for his country, is another heart destroyed in a dark and bloody war. ''During this time, we will make this nation peaceful, allied, and willing to take a side. ''To serve in this office is to have felt a very personal sense of kinship with each and every Hispanic. In leaving it, I do so with this prayer: May God's grace be with you in all the days ahead. Thank you. Category:Leaders Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:People Category:Articles with obsolete information